Happy Little Birthday
by Uchiha Yumi
Summary: Byakuya, Renji and a cake. January 31st .Happy Birthday, Kuchikitaichou! [Renji x Byakuya, Shonen Ai]


**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Happy Little Birthday

**Genre:** Humour, Romance

**Summary: **Byakuya, Renji and a cake. January 31st .Happy Birthday, Kuchiki-taichou! Renji x Byakuya, Shonen Ai

**Rating:** G

**Parings:** Renji x Byakuya

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Byakuya-sama and Renji-kun no boy would ever dare to read Bleach. And Rukia would have never existed in first place…

**Notes: **English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

Alright – funny enough, no one ever read this story – yet. Not even my betas, not even myself, probably, given that I've written it in a rush of folly as soon as I got out of bed after sleeping for 12 hours straight. So, I came to the conclusion that this is the worst thing I've ever written, but who cares?

Dedications, dedications, dedications…

**_RunAway Angels_** – because she's illustrating my stories and she's DAMN GOOD at drawing. Look at her deviantArt link if you don't believe me! (standordie(dot)deviantart(dot)com)

**_Jwg676_** – because I'm still working on her challenge. I know I'm damn slow, but bear with me please. Inspiration is a bitch. There's a friend of mine who requested me a story 10 months ago and is still waiting because I'm not in the right mood for it. Hopefully, you'll wait way less.

**_All my reviewers_** of "All you need is LOVE"! Whoah! This story is finally having feedback and I'm damn glad of it! It will be updated pretty soon, don't worry. Hoho!

_**Happy Little Birthday**_

"…well, dontcha eat it, Taichou?"

Kuchiki Byakuya stared down at the …cake in his plate. It was vaguely alcohol-scented and its surface was coated in a thick layer of whipped cream with many little strawberries dipped inside.

"Renji, you should know I don't like sweets…" he carefully poked the sweet with his spoon, frowning as if he was expecting it to bite him for his insolence instead of simply bending under his touch. He should really learn that the things the red-head touched didn't necessarily absorb his personality too…luckily.

The younger boy chuckled "I know ya don't – but there weren't spicy cakes at the shop, I'm sorry…" he bowed in a mocking manner, a mischievous grin painted on his sun-blessed face.

Kuchiki-taichou addressed him a cold glare "That's not the point"

"And what's the point, then?" Renji walked round his Captain and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on the top of the other's head. He knew damn well how much this could irritate his lover, but honestly he was simply too cute when angry for Renji to really care about the consequences.

"I hate birthdays. I had told you not t-"

"Shut it, Byakuya. We've been through that already. It's yer damn birthday and I will make you enjoy it whether you want it or not" he replied in a firm tone, rocking a bit the slim bundle of flesh he was holding as if he was playing with a nice doll.

"Do you realize that if I don't want to celebrate I won't enjoy your forced celebrations either?" the nobleman went on, his tone low and somewhat menacing.

Hoho – the best part had still to come.

"But you know I do have my methods…" with a swift movement his fingertips started to tease the sensitive, ticklish skin of Byakuya's abdomen.

The Taichou's eyes went wide as he started trying his best not to squirm and squeal on his chair "Renji! I bid you to stop!"

"Eat the cake and I will" even if, he had to admit, it was so pleasant to see Kuchiki Byakuya trying not to laugh and writhe under his touch – oh, even if it was even more pleasant to have him "writhe under his touch" for entirely different reasons…

"No way, I'm your Captain you must obe-" but as soon as Renji's hands made their way around his navel and below, every form of authority and respect suddenly meant exactly nothing to the powerful man "Fine, whatever, I'll eat it!"

As promised – though reluctantly – Abarai-fukutaichou stopped his pleasant teasing and watched as the man took a spoonful of sweet and brought it to his mouth as if it was the most unpleasant of medicines. A little laugh escaped his lips, but he managed to stifle it against his hand.

The kenseikaan-adorned man glared at him as he slowly closed his lips around the spoon.

"So…? How is it…?" Renji asked after a few moments, a broad smile still painted on his face.

It took the nobleman a few seconds of deep thinking and pondering, but eventually relented and replied to his lieutenant.

"Normal"

Which in Byakuya's own language meant he was liking it very much, but it was too unbecoming to admit it.

Renji grinned and spun around his Taichou's chair.

"I'm glad you like it" he said, kneeling down in front of him.

"I didn't say I actually lik-"

Every word vanished as his Vice Captain's hot tongue traced his lips, licking away a faint trace of whipped cream from the corner of his mouth.

"I love you, Byakuya – Happy Birthday"

The blush that crept on Kuchiki-taichou's face in that precise moment was probably going to be the memory of that birthday Renji would cherish the most.

Until night, at least.

_**Owari**_


End file.
